


Cheeky

by thisplace_ishaunted



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: AFAB genderless Reader, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Light Choking, Other, Pegging, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari, Strap-Ons, Sub!Chris, Unrelated to the band, light degradation, switch!Chris, switch!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisplace_ishaunted/pseuds/thisplace_ishaunted
Summary: Chris gets pegged. That's about it.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Cheeky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feistycadavers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistycadavers/gifts).



> Although this is gifted to feistycadavers, this is for anyone who actively writes for MIW. Yall bring me so much joy with your works and have inspired me to feel comfortable writing for the first time. 'Tis a smut debut. Don't be too hard on me, please.  
> Also, please read the note at the end. I made some specific decisions in this I would like to explain.

Face down, ass up.  
Chris knew exactly what he did to get himself in this position.

It began earlier in the day, when Chris had made a comment while you were getting dressed for dinner.  
“You know… if you wear that out and make me stare at you all evening in it, I’ll just have to rip it off of you when we get home,” he said as he poked his head into the bathroom. You only managed to make eye contact with him in the mirror for a second before he walked away. Strike one.

At the restaurant, after the waiter took both of your orders, Chris had excused himself to the restroom. In just the couple of minutes he was gone, he had managed to send you three separate texts:  
_"Even with all this fancy ass food, I’ll need to save room for dessert."  
"If you even grace my leg underneath the table cloth, I’m gonna fuckin pounce."  
"Unfortunately, I forgot to wear pants with any give to them and you aren’t helping, god dammit."_  
That last one was paired with a quick, angled snapshot of the obvious bulge in his pants. It looked like he was going to have to tuck that into his waistband for the remainder of dinner. Strike two.

On the drive home from the restaurant, Chris had oh-so-slowly moved your hand from where he was holding it between the two seats and placed it on his upper thigh. He thought he was so smooth. Strike three.

In all the same ways Chris was thinking of you, you were thinking of him. Bound tight, teased, whimpering, begging for more. He thought he had the upper hand tonight, but you had had enough of his comments, his texts, his “smooth” tricks in the car. You were ready to see him ass up and pleading for you.  
You had purposefully stayed quiet on the ride home, instead just looking out the window and listening to the uninteresting radio station playing in the car. Chris pulled into the garage and immediately after turning the car off, you jump from the passenger seat and flip over completely to face him. You set one of your knees on the seat in-between his thighs, applying pressure into his crotch, and bring your hand on his throat.  
“You are going to go upstairs and get out your rope and wait for me. I’ll even let you chose your color tonight. Jute, or red,” you snarl right in his face.  
The two or three inches of height you gain on him from kneeling on the seat already gets you going; you are so used to him looking down on you. Chris’ eyes widen, and his mouth slightly opens, still startled by your sudden movement. He inhales as if to respond, but you tighten the fingers on either side of his throat, just under his jaw, letting him know he is yours tonight and not the other way around.  
The eye contact breaks and you roll back into the passenger seat and exit the car, entering the house and making your way to the living room. Chris follows behind, head down with hands behind his back, but continues through the living room and up the stairs. He knows not to even try to look at you as he walks past. 

After a short while, you follow up the stairs and into your bedroom. Chris had lit the candles on either side of your shared bed. Your eyes adjust to the dim, flickering light, and you look Chris up and down. He had completely undressed, and was sitting on the end of the bed, hands resting obediently on his knees. He keeps his chin down but his baby doll eyes look up at you as you enter the room. The are two bundles of red nylon shibari rope sitting next to him on the bed.  
As you walk past him towards your closet, you quickly run your finger tip along the side of his jaw. That is all he gets for now; he knows the drill. He gets to wait for you, watch you as you undress and prepare yourself.  
Back to him, you take your time to untie each shoe before removing them, placing them into the closet. Slowly and meticulously you remove each piece of your clothing before opening the bottom drawer of your dresser. Although the softened black leather straps are right on top, you make a show of digging through the drawer, bent over sensually. Hands still on his knees, Chris eagerly watches you step into the straps and tighten them on you hips and over your thighs. The O ring that sits on the front of your pelvis holds the base of the silicone toy tight to your body. The straps that sit on the tops of your thighs sink into your skin, slightly indenting your flesh. This was Chris’ favorite part of you, and seeing you in your gear makes him love your thighs even more. 

You let him look you in the face now, walking back over to him, your finger back on his chin.  
“Are you ready for your ties?” you ask him, he almost doesn’t even let you finish speaking before he nods excitedly. You can’t wait to see him bound, pale ass in the air and waiting for you to take him. Squirming, moaning, begging.  
“On your knees.”  
He moves, kneeling onto the middle of the bed, and you place a pillow in front of him. You take his forearms behind his back and guide them down to his shins; his upper chest rests on the pillow and his head turns to the side. You are glad he picked the red rope. The color stands out brightly against his pale, tattooed skin and, just the same, you love to see the valleys and indentions the rope makes on him. You start the tie, binding together his forearms on either sides of his calves, keeping his ass in the air and face down. This is a tie he has used on you previously and you were excited to see it on him… so cheeky and venerable.  
Since you will not be using a gag, he is free to use your chosen safe word, and there are sharp sheers available right to the side of the bed, if necessary. You sit on your heels directly behind him. You are ready to make him squirm. This is your dessert.

Chris' cock hangs between his spread thighs, hard and fighting gravity. You stick your thumb into your mouth, coating it in saliva, and begin to rub his hole and sensitive perineum. A dramatic exhale escapes him, relief from finally being touched after waiting for you for so long. You rub with your thumb in small circles around his entrance, other hand on the outside of his plump ass, squeezing and gripping and thinking about how you just want to fuck him already.  
You lean forward and get to work, licking from his balls all the way up to his sweet hole. Your face buried in between his cheeks, you hum and moan as your tongue explores around before slowly entering.  
“Fuckin shit… _fuck,_ ” and a string of other mumbled expletives sound from where his face is buried in the pillow. Chris thrusts his hips backwards into your face, your hands grabbing the front of his hips. You love the contrast between the hardness of the front of his hip bones and his supple, pale thighs and ass. He starts to wriggle and writhe as your tongue pleasures him; he is already eager for more.

You pull away, which causes Chris to whine and gasp because, _god dammit,_ you were good. You take a second to reach over into the bedside table and pull out the bottle of lube you store there. You take a quick squirt of it onto your fingers, and then hold the bottle above his entrance. The cold, viscous lube falls slowly out of the bottle, dripping all the way down his crack and onto his balls and cock. You know it is cold and the change in sensation makes him twitch. He knows no matter how much he begs, you won’t touch him there until it is your idea.  
All of Chris’ blood had flowed from his head to his crotch, and the fact that his head was down was not helping. His thoughts were swimming, his belly aching with need, his hole nearly puckering in anticipation.  
“You just want me to fuck you already, don’t you?” you say as you continue to watch the cold lube that is now dripping from his cock and onto the bed sheet between his calves.  
“Yes... _Please… Fuck._ ” You like to hear him beg. You know how much he craves you. Finally slipping a wet finger into his hole, you finger him slowly at first to work him up to what is to come.  
As his body becomes used to the penetration, you add more fingers, working them in and out. The lube is slick and makes things easy, after a while, you can tell his body is ready for more. With each added finger, Chris’ whimpers change to moans, before crying, “Please, Y/N, fuck me… _please,_ I want you so bad.”  
“You love me in your ass, don’t you? You just want me to fill you up, you cockslut.” 

You sit up on your knees, the dildo that is attached to your front lines up perfectly with his ass. You use your hand to rub the tip up and down his perineum and flicking it over his entrance, teasing him even more. As much as Chris was enjoying the tease, he had had nearly enough. He wants you inside of him, fucking him where he needed you the most. He disobediently thrusts his hips backwards, his asshole expanding to take the width of the toy. His mouth opens agape and a significantly louder moan escapes, sounding like it comes all the way from his core.  
Your hands back on his hips, you begin thrusting in and out of him, the sound of his cheeks hitting your pelvis with every thrust. Due to his compromised position, Chris is unable to do much moving other than lean slightly backwards into your thrusts. Your hips do the rest, dramatic and animalistic thrusts that feel so innate. Your head falls back and you start to moan and grunt yourself.  
“Take it… take my cock. You love it.” You get off from seeing him need you so badly, craving you, and you are the only one he knows can tease him and please him into submission.  
The toy is hitting him deep and gracing his prostate. His already hard cock is leaking precome, begging to be touched. After so much anticipation, Chris wants to come already but knows he can’t without your permission.  
“Harder,” he asks with an exhale, “harder… you are gonna make me come.”  
“You already want to come? What a needy little fucker you are. I’ll let you come but you know what you have to do with it,” you respond, quickening your thrusts, knowing he is already on the edge.  
“God dammit, please, I’ll do anything.”  
With your last couple thrusts, you watch as his gorgeous thighs jiggle with the movement, forearms and calves held still with the red rope.  
“Fuck, you are so hot taking my cock like this… all tied up and beautiful and needy.” He loves when you complement him sweetly while you’re inside him so savagely. 

You pull out of him and sit back on your heels again. You are finally willing to give him what he has been waiting for. Reaching in between his spread thighs, you grab his aching cock and use your thumbs to rub his balls with every stroke upwards towards his body. His ass is now gaping slightly from being used by your cock, and it is still glistening from the generous amount of lube you teased him with earlier. Chris' exhales become louder and louder as his orgasm quickly builds in his stomach.  
It only takes a few strokes before the pleasure overwhelms him. He spills out with ferocity, hot come spitting out of his cock and you catch it into your palms. He knows what he’s got to do now. If he gets to come, he has to swallow it all.  
Attempting to not spill any out of your cupped hands, you move over to where his face is turned to the side. He sits back onto his heels, lifting his head as much as possible. This is the price he has to pay for getting to come.  
You take the liquid in your hands and push it onto his lips and chin, spreading it all over the bottom half of his face. Chris opens and you push your fingers into his mouth. He eagerly uses his tongue to lick around each finger, sucking off his own come and trying desperately to not miss a drop. You continue to use your palms to wipe it around his cheeks and jawline; you lift his chin to look at you. His glazed-over eyes find yours.  
“You are so cute cleaning up after yourself like a good little boy. I love you.”  
Chris smiles as much as he can with your fingers still in his mouth. His face is wet, black hair falling forward into his eyes. You lean downward and give him soft kisses down his jaw before meeting his lips with yours. You don’t even mind the fact that he still tastes like his come.  
“Let me get you untied and cleaned up.”

After untying the ropes binding his arms to his legs, Chris stretches out a bit before helping you remove your strap-on. He jokingly swats at the dildo and watches it bounce back. You both laugh at how ridiculous it looks and you both go into the bathroom to wash up. He grabs your waist from behind, bringing you into a hug. He wraps his hands around you, and you feel the warmth of his chest and arms. Chris kisses the top of your head before resting his chin on your shoulder next to your ear.  
“You know I love you too, but I might love your cock more.”

**Author's Note:**

> I very specifically chose to write this with a genderless reader. AFAB was necessary because of the pegging aspect.  
> I know I avoided describing anything about the reader's genitals/the reader being pleasured. I suffer from chest and genital dysphoria and for once I just wanted to read something that didn't describe the reader's genitals/chest at all because reading that stuff can be annoying sometimes.  
> It would be pretty easy to self insert any identity here, cis female, or an AFAB trans/NB person. I know there are probably others out there that feel like me and I wrote this for yall. <3


End file.
